


Vivisepulture

by Unusual-Underground (unusual_underground)



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Animation, Beetlejuice - Freeform, Betelgeuse, Film, Mina Little, OC, T+, Unusual Underground, cartoon, fan fiction, movie, tim burton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusual_underground/pseuds/Unusual-Underground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Deetz is a young widow and grandmother who has long since stopped visiting the Netherworld. This story entails the adventures of Lydia's granddaughter and the women of Betelgeuse's afterlife. </p><p>Predominately based on the animated show; also influenced by the life-action film. How are they connected? Read to find out!</p><p>___<br/>formerly titled "Residents of the Recently Deceased"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivisepulture

**Author's Note:**

> At last! ROTD ("rotted") has been unearthed! It's been in the works for a while, but since it's a fan fiction, I've been lazy in terms of re-writing and editing... ENJOY!

Good. The candle was still tucked safely within her coat pocket. She hopped off the final step of the bus. As the rubber souls of her converses smacked the pavement, Viviana pulled the little wick encased in wax from her pocket, clutching it in her hands, and ran across the street, down her driveway, and through the grass, thrusting the gate to the backyard open. 

She plopped on a pile of orange leaves under a tree and unzipped her book bag to pull out an old black book, the spine of which was cracked with age. Written on its frayed pages were generic spells and handwritten notes. The book of witchy poems from the youth of Viviana's grandmother wasn't what interested this seventeen year old. No. It was the slip of folded notebook paper hidden inside the spell book that was so captivating! 

When Viviana was a little girl, her gran would tell her stories of sympathetic monsters, such as Frankenstein's creature, who appeared scary, but were genuinely sweet and misunderstood. There was one story, though, that her gran told which was different. One about a cruel poltergeist who terrorized their family and nearly KILLED Viviana's great-granddad in cold-blooded murder! 

(No, really: cold-blooded. The poltergeist had transformed into a mutant snake!)

Like her gran, Viviana loved everything strange and spooky--except "that" poltergeist. The change in her gran's voice and demeanor, the seriousness of the story, it all sent a chill down Viviana's spine like a spider crawling on her back. 

But Viviana wasn't stupid! 

Of course gran's tale was nothing but one of those lame campfire "boogieman" tales made to scare kids (like her and her younger brother when they were little) into behaving. Now Viviana knew better. Now Viviana had proof that her gran's scary story was fake: that piece of folder notebook paper stashed away inside the spell book. 

Written on that slip of paper was a simple poem written in her grand's handwriting from when she had created the incantation. Viviana knew it was the incantation from the story because it spoke of "hauntings" and, most importantly, listed the name of the poltergeist THREE times. 

True, Viviana was never told the poltergeist's name, but she knew never to speak it. When gran made the change in her story from saying the incantation she had written to warning against saying it, Viviana wasn't sure, but it didn't matter now that Viviana had the poetic proof that the poltergeist was a big phony! 

"Don't speak his name three times," her gran would say, "or he'll GET you!" 

Bah! Yeah right! 

Inhaling, Viviana pulled a lighter out of her bag and lit the candle, setting the flame on top of her gran's old spell book. No dumb childhood fear was going to scare this goth anymore! 

Smug in her triumph over her gran's failed attempt to scare her, Viviana unfolded the notebook paper and recited the chant, but as she uttered the name for the third and final time, Viviana went from being triomphant to becoming the triumphed. 

...Shit!


End file.
